My Friend's Wife
by LifelessApril
Summary: Let's pretend that Abby was never in NCIS. Tony has a reunion with his friend, only to find out his buddy is married to a beautiful woman. Her name is Abigail. Tony's POV.


A/N: Here's a few things that I would like to say. I will continue with this story as soon as I'm finished with my other ''Crashed my car, Stole my heart.'' I need your opinion, though. This is Tony's POV. Would you like Abby's POV as well?

"I hate paperwork. That's one of the cons of being an agent!" Ziva looked at me, smirking. I knew what she was thinking. "But you never do paperwork anyway!" I loved imitating her voice, witch style! "You don't do paperwork, anyway, Tony." I smirked, yup, nailed it! "That's not true; Vance made him to it either way." McElflord smirked. "Wipe that smirk off your face, McSmirky. This shall not be my downfall."

Gibbs and Ducky were not here yet, they went for a coffee. Ah, remembering the good ol' days when Gibbs was…still grumpy. The autopsy Gremlin was with his wife. Lucky dude, getting the hot chick. I'm losing my touch, man. Wow. That makes me wonder; only Vance and Palmer had healthy relationships. Ziva had nada, McPrincess had zilch and I could not be more alone. The phone rang, startling the wits out of me. "Please, don't let that be Gibbs, Vance or work-related. How about a day off? Wouldn't be bad!"

Ziva smirked again. I swore she thought 'Like THAT would ever happen.' I picked up the phone. "Senior Special Agent, Anthony Dinozzo." God, I LOVED saying that. Oh, so proud. "Tone, buddy!" I smiled widely, causing my teammates' attention. "Dean! Oh my God, dude! Hey! Man, long time no talk or see, I swear!" Ziva snorted and McQueen rolled his eyes and both went back to their paperwork, being absorbed.

"How are you, Tone?" I smiled. How the hell was I, anyway? "I'm good, still married to my job, you know me!" I heard Dean laughing and a light, sweet, feminine voice call his name. "Well, I divorced from my job and got married to a real woman." Are you kidding me? Ugh, even Dean got married! Will I ever be able to be a family man? I'm done looking for silly, child-looking, bleach blonde, little girls. I want to settle down, something permanent. I want to return from my work and have the dinner ready by a breathtaking woman. I want to feel her warmth. Breathe her in.

"Look, Tone, I really have to go, just wanted to let you know that I'm back in D.C, man. Would you like to come over for dinner? I'll text you the address." I smiled widely. I always liked catching ip with old friends. It made me feel less alone. "Sure, man. I would love to, thanks, see you there." See you there? Of course, I'll see him there, Dinozzo! God, those bleach blonde women. Maybe I should turn my preferences to girls with red hair? The Bossman is right. Speaking of the devil, here he comes, with that mysterious liquid in his hands and feisty gaze. Let's get cooking! "Any new cases?" He glared at me, sending chills down my spine. "I take that as a no…" I sighed sadly. "Paperwork it is, then!"

That's how the day passed, paperwork all day. First time they actually let us off work right on time for lunch. It was usually until night or not at all when we're on a case. We packed out stuff and went to the elevator, leaving Gibbs with Ducky behind. "So, you're going to your friend?" I smiled. "Yes, Zee-vah." She bit her lip and I looked at her. "Guy friend?" Had the Mossad agent, deadly assassin fallen for my charm? "When did we get married?" She blushed, making me smile. McWeirdo was officially uncomfortable back there. Ziva was the ideal woman, but me and her…we're opposite. Oil and water can never be mixed, it won't even taste good. I loved her to death, but we would also kill each other. She would get angry and I wouldn't back off, so I just keep on searching, because breaking up with Ziva meant either me or her had to leave NCIS, it would be mandatory. Then, the team would have to pick sides and Gibbs being up on my (cough), reminding me about his rules and me breaking them. What a pain!

I drove at the address he texted me. "That's one smokin' neighborhood." I parked next to a legendary car, which I guessed it was Dean's. Man, I even felt proud looking at it. A gorgeous beauty, Chevrolet Impala 1967 model, it was more like taking it and putting it in a museum, worshipping it. An antique was what it was. I opened the huge, wooden door to the apartment building and went up to the 3rd floor. Very royal-looking building, I tell you! Deano, you got some big bucks, dude! I fixed my tie, dusted off my clothes. Dinozzo, you're one handsome devil. I rang and cleared my throat, looking down. As the door opened, my breath was caught as I saw heels, feeling the heat rising in my body. Short as hell, dark dress, black like coal, hair down with bangs, and black metallic as well. Her make-up was back, her skin was pale, and she looked like a Goddess of the Darkness. She was breathtaking, her lips passionate red and her eyes light emeralds, glowing in the dark. Her smile plastered at the corner of her cold lips. My gaze shifted from her legs to her face, flashing my smile widely, refraining from looking like a creep.

She tilted her head, putting out her hand for me to shake it. God, those petite and small hands. Instead, I took her hand and kissed it, savoring her scent and softness. I bet her lips were exactly like that, only juicier. Calm your (cough), Dinozzo! _**It's your best friend's wife!**_ She winked at me, motioning me to come in. I gave her the expensive wine I bought and I gave her the black-looking roses I chose, as I thought that they were more beautiful, no matter what. "This is f-for you!" Way to look like an idiot, D. Smooth move! She smiled, probably thinking I was a weird freak like McStutter. "Oh my God, I love them! My favorite color! Thank you!" She hugged me tight. Dinozzo over 9000, Dean minus 9000! "Dean can never seem to like or find black roses!" Seeing her smile gave me the most satisfying feeling in the whole world and she had the most adorable, yet sexy smile ever. She could be quirky, goofy, cuddly lady and an elegant, gorgeous woman quicker than a hurricane.

As I walked in, I observed their house. It was very luxurious, yet very elegant and aristocratic. "I'm Abby, by the way." I looked deep in her eyes. "Tony." I shook her hand and smiled at her. "Gorgeous place" She nodded. "Well, I wanted to add a few things, but Dean wouldn't let me. According to him, it would be dark. I begged, but he just is stubborn." I laughed. How the hell can a man in his right mind reject a woman like her? She _begged_ for crying out loud!

Dean showed up. "Tony, my man!" Man, he got good-looking, I need to keep up! I stand no chance against him, pff. Diet, Dinozzo! I hug him tight and he laughs. "You son of a gun! Why did _I_ have to be the one calling?" I laughed. "You know me; with Gibbs I can't even scratch my nose." He nodded. "It's official. I wouldn't want to meet him." We sat at the couch, Abby sat next to Dean. "As you can see, I married just the one for me! Girl of my dreams." I gritted my teeth as he kissed her cheek. Tony, what's the matter with you? Back off! She smiled at me. "Anything to drink? Or should I serve the dinner?" Dean nodded. "Dinner, babe." As we ate, we kept laughing and talking. Learning more and more about Abby. She was and is my dream girl. No doubt about that. "Ah, time to go, it's so late." Abby seemed sad, I really wanted to stay, but not interrupt. Dean stood up. "It was very nice to catch up with you. Next time, _you_ call first." I nodded, grinning. "It's good you're back, man." I shook his hand and hugged Abby one last time. "You are…simply…the best…" _That's not what I wanted to say…_"Thank you." She smiled widely and I left.

"You're good at pretending." Abby said, as she was placing the dishes under the sink. "Let me pretend for once, you kept pretending for 2 years." She sighed and grabbed her purse. "My lawyer will call you for the divorce." He nodded and she looked down. "Poor, Tony, if he only knew." He smiled. "You're not better than I am, Abby. Neither is Tony." She glared at him and slammed the door behind her, leaving him alone in a huge house, with no one but himself. To the third eye, everything is perfect, but only _YOU_ know what's happening behind the closed door of your house.


End file.
